legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge of the Sith
|startlev=Battle over Coruscant |endlev=Darth Vader |levs=6 |unlock=Complete Negotiations |universe = Star Wars}} Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is the third chapter of and . Story It is three years since Episode II, and the Clone Wars are in motion. In a stunning act of audacity, General Grievous, leader of the Confederacy's droid armies, has abducted Chancellor Palpatine from Coruscant. The Republic forces engage the Confederacy's invasion forces, with and flying to the Invisible Hand. They eventually find Count Dooku and kill him. The two Jedi rescue the Chancellor and confront Grievous, but he escapes. Obi-Wan pursues him to Utapau and, with the help of his clone commander, Cody, Grievous is slain. Meanwhile, on the Wookiee home world of Kashyyyk, Yoda and Chewbacca are on the front lines when the clones receive Order 66 and revolt against the Jedi. Yoda escapes the planet. He and Obi-Wan return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where they find that Anakin has fallen to the Dark Side and killed every Jedi in the Temple. Padme, confused and upset, journeys to Mustafar to meet with Anakin. There Padme confronts Anakin about what he done. Obi-Wan walks off the Naboo cruiser and consequently Anakin becomes enraged. Upset and angered, Anakin attacks Obi-Wan. After a dramatic fight sequence between Anakin and Obi-Wan, Anakin is left for dead, severely burned and scarred. Obi-Wan escapes and takes Padme to an asteroid field where a medical center is located. She dies, having lost the will to live. Anakin is fitted into a suit of black Sith armor and becomes Darth Vader. Levels #Battle over Coruscant #Chancellor in Peril # #Defense of Kashyyyk #Ruin of the Jedi # Characters *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) *Chancellor Palpatine *R2-D2 *Commander Cody *Yoda *Chewbacca *Wookiee Differences from the film *In the film, R2-D2 is with Anakin and Obi-Wan when they crash into the Invisible Hand, but in the game, they have to find him after they arrive. *In The film, after rescuing the Chancellor, they are captured and taken to meet Greivous, but in the game after defeating Dooku, they go to Bridge and meet him. *The Invisible Hand does not break apart. *In the game, Obi-Wan isn't knocked out during the duel with Dooku. This was probably done to make it more co-op friendly. *In the movie, when Anakin kills Count Dooku, both of Dooku's hands are severed. In the game, only Dooku's right hand is amputated. *Anakin and the others don't get captured by the droids. *All scenes on Coruscant are omitted. *Boga is omitted. *On the film, Obi-Wan battles Grievous in hangar 10 and on the landing platform, but in the game, only the platform appears, without Grievous's starfighter. *In the game, Obi-Wan and Commander Cody fight Grievous together, but in the film, they don't. This was most likely done to make it more co-op friendly. *Obi-Wan uses Cody's blaster to kill Grievous, but in the film, he uses the cyborg general's own blaster to kill him. *In the game, Cody is knocked out or killed by Grievous, but in the movie, he isn't. *During the assault on Kashyyyk, most clones wear normal Phase II clone trooper armor instead of Clone swamp trooper armor. *The Battle at Kashyyyk is omitted. *The playable Clone Pilots wear helmets, just as the real-life minifigures produced at that time did. But in the film, they have exposed faces. This problem was fixed in 2010 when they released a new, more movie accurate helmet design. *The battle between Mace Windu and Palpatine is omitted. *In the film, the clones keep fighting the droids while Order 66 is given, whereas in the game, they work on the same team. *The disguised clones did not appear in the film, though they were in a deleted scene *The deaths of Jedi during Order 66 are omitted. *Anakin turning to the dark side of the Force and his assassination of the Separatists are omitted, shown only as Anakin killing Shaak Ti in a hologram in the Jedi Temple. *Anakin killing Shaak Ti was not in the film, but it was included in a deleted scene *Because the game is based around two player co-op, Anakin and Obi-Wan, though they fight, mostly help each other during their duel on Mustafar. *Darth Vader's lightsaber changes from blue to red in the last cutscene during the duel on Mustafar. This may be a sign to players that Anakin is turned to the dark side, for red is the usual lightsaber color for Sith. This is fixed in The Complete Saga. *Also, in the Mustafar duel scene, Anakin and Obi-Wan are fighting each other on the big rock. In the film, only Obi-Wan is on the rock and Anakin is injured trying to jump to it. *The battle between Yoda and Palpatine is omitted. *Luke and Leia being brought to their homeworlds is omitted. *Padmé's funeral is omitted. *The under-construction Death Star is omitted. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episodes